Thor (Earth-90214)
This is the Noir version of Thor set in the Marvel Noir universe. This Thor is much different from the regular Thor. Origin Donald Blake grew up in New York, mistreated for his rare mutation. He matured faster than most boys and had superhuman strength and agility, at five he was taller than most boys, at ten he was six feet tall and had grown a beard, and at eleven had a very deep voice. By the age of twelve he had the physical appearance of a twenty one year old man. When he was fifty he still had the appearance of a twenty one year old man, this was because he was immortal and had stopped aging. He survived accidentally falling off a fifty feet building, survived being hit by a bus, and many other unpleasant things. In 1938 there was chaos happening on the streets such as gang fights. Donald Blake wanted to stop these things since he had super powers all his life and was very unique. A mysterious man gave him an iron hammer called Mjolnir. With Mjolnir he could control the weather and create thunderstorms. The hammer gave him great power, so he decided to use it's power as a vigilante. He made himself a black cloak and sunglasses to hide his identity away. By day he was the circus freak doing stunts, Donald Blake, but by night he fought crime and he was the mighty Thor!! Meeting Loki There were reports of aliens crashing on Earth just outside of New York. Thor wanted to investigate, so he came to the crash site where he met a mysterious man. This man was not an alien and he had no spaceship. He had not come from outer space but from Asgard! He was Loki the trickster!! He confronted Thor and told him he was the reincarnation of the original Norse god! Thor however was skeptical of this and refused to believe it. So Loki challenged him to a duel to see if he was the reincarnation of Thor. They had a battle but in the end Thor won. Loki told him that he was indeed the true Thor. Then he mysteriously disappeared. Loki returns A crime boss who called himself Unfriendly Vinnie whom Thor had fought before was killed by a mysterious person. Though he was dead there were reports of his body disappearing from the morgue. A week later Unfriendly Vinnie was said to have survived and was not dead. He wandered through the streets but what was really peculiar was that he acted different since his reported death. He called everyone "feeble human" and seemed much stronger than before. What was strange was that Unfriendly Vinnie could shapeshift into other people and seemed to have no memory of his life. He always talked about Asgard and did not go by the name of Unfriendly Vinnie he went by the name of "Loki the Trickster". Thor confronted Unfriendly Vinnie finding this peculiar. They fought each other but Unfriendly Vinnie was much more powerful and possessed the powers of a god so he defeated Thor. Then Unfriendly Vinnie revealed he was the Loki he had encountered near the crash site and had killed Unfriendly Vinnie and possessed his corpse. Loki in his new body wreaked havoc on New York taking over the criminal underworld and being responsible for robberies and burglaries. Eventually Thor would confront Loki again and this time was able to defeat him. Loki was put in an asylum because he was thought insane. Crime fighting career as Thor TBA Category:Marvel Noir Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Height Category:Immortality Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Atmokinesis Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-90214